lucky? chap 1
by Nura.ooh
Summary: kisah cinta prince bear dengan pasangan nya yaitu baby owl


Lucky?

T

Kim Jongin & D.O Kyungsoo

Romance & sweet

Because your smile, make me high, make me fly.

By

Baby owl & prince bear

Lelaki dengan postur tubuh seperti model itu, melangkahkan kakinya dengan santai dijalanan yang masih terbilang sepi itu. Di kanan dan kirinya berjejer beberap cafe dan mobil – mobil yang terparkir di depannya. Matanya sedang menatap lurus kedepan seperti sedang mencari sesuatu.

Dan tepat pada saat itu, ia merentangkan tangan kirinya untuk memberhentikan sebuah taksi yang kebutulan sedang melintas dijalanan itu. Tangan kekar berwarna tan nya itu membuka pintu untuk penumpang taksi tersebut. Namun pergerakannya terhenti saat sebuah benda kotak tipis atau bisa di bilang handphone ( bilang hand phone aja ribet amat elah) bergetar halus di saku celananya. Ternyata satu sms masuk dihandphonenya. Kemudian lelaki itu membacanya dan dia tersenyum. Lalu mengetikkan sesuatu sambil tersenyum mungkin membalas pesan itu dan setelah terkirim dia memasukkan kembali handphonenya kedalam saku celananya. Lalu masuk kedalam taksi tersebut dan duduk dengan nyaman di sana dan menyebutkan alamatnya dan segeralah taksi itu melaju di jalanan kota seoul.

tunggulah aku, sebentar lagi aku sampai baby owl

Lelaki dengan mata bulat indahnya itu masih bermalas-malasan di kasurnya di pagi ini. Ini masih sangat pagi dan seharusnya dia memang tidak bangun karna ini adalah hari libur. Tapi dia gelisah, dia teringat kata kekasih tampannya itu bahwa hari ini kekasihnya kan datang setelah 3 hari berada di jepang. Padahal dia baru saja di tinggalkan 3 hari tapi berasa di tinggal bertahun tahun. Lelaki imut itu sekarang mencari sesuatu benda yang dapat menghubungkan dirinya dengan sang kekasih. Yaitu handphonenya. Setelah berkeliling kamar nya akhirnya dia menemukan handphonenya. Dan segera saja dia mengetik pesan pada kekasih tampannya dengan ekspersi penuh harap dia mengirim pesan tersebut pada kekasihnya. Dia berharap kekasihnya itu sudah bangun dan membalas pesannya.

prince bear, dimana sekarang? Kalau sudah sampai datanglah kerumahku

Aku tau kau lelah tapi aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan mu.

Lelaki tampan itu – (jongin) sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah sederhana tapi nyaman untuk di tinggal, di depan pintu rumah tersebut tertulis "D.O family". Hanphone yang berada di saku celana jongin bergetar halus, sepertinya sms masuk. Dan benar saja itu sms dari kekasih manisnya itu.

jongin kau dimana?

Dia tersenyum membaca sms itu, kekasih manisnya itu memang sangat tidak sabaran.

kau sudah mandi soo-ya?

Dia mengabaikan pertanyaan itu dan membalas pertanyaan yang lain sapertinya ada yang akan

jongin jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi iya aku sudah mandi

Ngambek?

baiklah, turunlah sekarang di luar dingin kautau

apa yang kau maksud bear? Kau, astaga kau sudah di depan rumahku? Mengapa tak bilang dari tadi

cepat lah turun owl, atau akau akan pulang dan kencan kita batal

apa kencan? Itu tak sesuai rencana jongin... dan jangan pulang mengapa kau tak bilang kalau kita akan kencan? Aku belum dandan bear

kau ingin membuat kekasih mu mati membeku di sini ya, cepat turun dan berikanlah aku pelukan hangat mu

Lelaki dengan mata bulat nya itu segera berlari dengan tergesa gesa keluar dari rumahnya, baru saja dia membuka pintu rumahnya, dia sudah di suguhkan oleh kekasih tampannya yang sedang erentangkan kedua tangannya. Minta pelukan ya?

Lelaki mungil dengan mata bulat itu – (kyungsoo) mendekat kearh kekasihnya itu dengan mengumpat, dan sang kekasih tampannya – (jongin) hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi kyungsoo yang lucu ketika sseang mengumpat.

"hei, aku di sini. Kau tidak ingin memelukku owl?

Segera saja kyungsoo memeluk jongin, dia sudah menahannya dari tadi. Bagaimana tidak, dia terlalu rindu dengan kekasihnya yang pergi selama 3 hari kejepang dan menurtnya itu sangatlah lama. Iya sih jongin kejepang bukan untuk bermain main. Tapi untuk menghadiri pesta keluarga besar nya yang katanya di laksanakan setiap tahunnya. Tapi mengapa harus di luar negri? Mengapa tidak di korea saja.

"hei baby owl, sudah puas memelukku?"

"jongin"

"ya owl?"

"seharusnya aku tak mencintaimu jongin"

?  
"seharusnya dulu aku gak suka sama kamu jongin

kamu tau? Kyk nya aku udah terlalu cinta sama kamu. Dan kyknya aku udah overdosis deh, gimana dong? Aku takut kamu jauh jauh dari aku jongin. Aku harus gimana sekarang"

jongin? Di terkejut tentu saja, bagaimana tidak. Kyungsoo dengan tiba tiba bilang dia seharusnya di tak mencintai jongin dan itu membuat jongin seperti di sambar petir. Namun mendengar kata kata kyungsoo selanjutnya membuat jongin tersenyum senang.

"hei, apakah kau sedang membaca naskah musikal mu? Mengapa ini seperti drama?"

'"jongin bisa tidak romantis dikit, ih orang d=udah baper juga malah di bilang lagi praktek drma musikal. "

" ayo, kita pergi dan kau akan tau apa jawaban dari perkataan mu."

Next?


End file.
